Not One Of Us
by Giraffe Attack
Summary: Equuleus Black is the daughter of Sirius Black. She knows it, everyone knows it. And everyone calls her out on it. Too bad she wasn't expecting that.  Songfic based on The Lion Kings 'Not One Of Us'  Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** I own the stuff you don't recognize. Everything else either belongs to JK Rowling, or Disney.  
**Summary:** Okay, SO. Equuleus is Sirius' daughter, and she's in fifth year. This takes place in PoA. Basically, everyone is turning on Equuleus because of who her father is, and they break out into song. Oh, and Equuleus is pronounced eh-quee-lee-us, and it's a star name! The tradition continues, I suppose. Anyways, on with the fic.

* * *

Lunch had just ended, and Equuleus was walking Fred, George and Lee to their next class, Herbology. Ee had Charms next, but didn't particularly care if she was late today. 

"This is getting old.." she muttered under her breath, as they passed students that paused what they were doing to stare wide-eyed at her. Ever since her 'daddy dearest' had escaped from Azkaban, it seemed like all the younger students were terrified of her. Like she would go all mad psycho on them, or something.

"Ah, you know they're staring at your beaut--" George started

"They're just staring because they're jealous of you. You know, because you're surrounded by such dashingly handsome manly men." interrupted Fred happily.

"Actually including us in a clompliment, Fred? Shocking.." said Lee sarcastically

"That was especially for your benefit, Jordan." Fred said with a grin

"Yeah," said George, a grin playing at his own lips "boost your confidence a bit."

With a roll of her eyes Ee stopped.

"Well, this is were we depart, gentleman." she said, somewhat dejectedly.

George gasped dramatically. "Oh, how we'll miss you!" he mocked.

"How well you ever survive a WHOLE Charms class without us?!" said Fred, pretending to sob on Georges shoulder.

"How well _I_ ever survive Herbology without you?" Lee directed towards Ee seriously "I can't handle these two crackpots by myself!"

Fred put a hand over his heart in mock shock "I feel so used!" he exclaimed loudly, causing some people in the courtyard to look over at him.

George and Lee rolled there eyes, and the three of them threw Ee grins before turning, and heading towards Herbology.

"Have fun in Charms!" Fred called back over his shoulder.

"Easy for you to say" she muttered under her breath.

Equuleus sighed, and ran a hand through her hair. She turned around, prepared to go to class, when she ran into someone. She looked up, only to find her self staring into the cold eyes of Jessica Stratford.

"Hello, _Black_." Jessica sneered.

"Really Stratford, you should make that face more often. It's much better than your natural one." Ee said, smiling innocently.

A crowd had started to gather around them, and Equuleus wasn't sure why. She wasn't going to fight. Stratford wasn't worth the energy. She made to get by the detestful girl, but Jessica, having other plans, blocked her path.

"Not so fast, Black."

"Get the hell out of my way, Stratford." Equuleus growled, before she roughly shoved the other girl out of the way.

This caused a lot of whispers to start amongst the gathered crowd. Equuleus caught a few of them, and scowled. "_Deception_." Ee continued to make her way back to the school. "_Discrace_." She ignored them, but walked faster. The sooner she got out of here the better. "_Evil as plain as his eyes on her face_." This one hadn't been whispered, but basically shouted. Equuleus stopped, breath catching in her throat 'This can't be happening.' She looked around for who had said it, eyes searching frantically. But everything was already getting chaotic from her point of view.

"_Deception_." someone said "_An outrage_!" someone else yelled.

"_Disgrace_." another said "_For shame_!" screamed one.

"_She asked for trouble the moment she came_." a few sang.

Now Equuleus was looking around, panicked. She was surrounded.

From a window a few stories up, the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher happened to glance out the window at the grounds. His eyes traveled to his favorite tree, the one he had read many books under back in hisdays at Hogwarts.. 'Back when James, Peter and.. and Sirius-- Back when Sirius wasn't a traitor. A _murderer_.' He thought angrily. He suddenly pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. He couldn't, _wouldn't, _think about them. Glancing back out the window, his eyes skimmed over to the courtyard, where he noticed a crowd. A crowd formed in a circle.. A crowd formed in a circle with someone in the middle.. Someone with ebony hair. "_Oh no_." he breathed. He rushed out of the room to stop what he knew had been inevitable from the start.

"_Deception_." some sang "_An outrage_!" others joined. "_She asked for trouble the moment she came_." 'But I've always been here!' Equuleus thought desperately. She searched past the crowd, looking for someone, anyone she knew that would help her. Her stormy grey eyes met startling emerald ones. She gazed at Harry with wide eyes. 'Does he think I'm like _him_? Does he hate me, too?' She was snapped out of this thought however, when Jessica stepped in front of her, as if protecting Harry from her. "_See you later, agitator_!" Jessica sang in Ee's face.

Equuleus stepped back, and reached in her pocket for her wand, just in case she needed it. She was out of the circle now, as she had been backing up, and she turned around, and stopped, shocked. There, in front of her, more people had gathered.

"_Born in grief  
Raised in hate  
Helpless to defy her fate  
Let her run  
Let her live  
But do not forget what we cannot forgive_"

Someone grabbed at her, but she had finally had enough, and set sparks from her wand off at them. This caused everyone to back away from her, but it didn't stop them from singing.

_"And she is not one of us  
She has never been one of us  
She is not part of us  
Not our kind_"

Her heart sank as the hateful words hit her. She looked at them, mouth slightly open, and eyes wide, shocked. She let her wand arm fall limply to her side, completely useless. So she wasn't one of them. She never had been. Her eyes started to tear up. She had to leave. Now. As she pushed roughly and rudely through the crowd, she glared at any of them who dared to protest.

_"Someone once lied to us  
Now we're not so blind  
For we knew she would do what she's done  
And we know that she'll never be one of us_"

She was headed in the opposite direction of the building. Screw class. She couldn't face them, anyways. As she finally broke through the crowd, she started to run towards the Hogwarts grounds. 'Away from people.' She thought bitterly.

"_She is not one of us_." Jessica sang, as she watched Equuleus run. Her lips twitched into a smirk.

As Professor Lupin finally found himself in the courtyard, panting and out of breath from running, he realised he was to late. He watched with a frown as Equuleus ran from the courtyard. He was just able to make out what some of the students were saying.

_"Deception." _someone sang quietly.

"_Disgrace_." finished another.

And at that, the students went back about there business. Professor Lupin, having went unnoticed, slipped away quietly back into the castle.

* * *

Ugh.  
I really don't like the ending, but I was sort of stuck, so I just threw it in there.  
I hope it doesn't suck too bad. 

Read & Review, por favor!


End file.
